A digital camera which performs digital coding on an image captured by an image sensor configured by a solid imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), or the like has been widely distributed instead of a silver salt camera which captured an image with the use of a film and a photographic plate. According to a digital camera, it is possible to further perform image processing and image management by a computer after storing a digital coded image on a memory. In addition, according to a digital camera, there is an advantage in that lifetime of the film does not become a problem.
For example, there is a product on which are mounted a trimming function of extracting a part of a captured image, a digital zooming function of extracting and recording a part of an image, and the like among digital cameras.
In recent years, an inexpensive toy camera with a simple configuration has attracted attention and been gradually supported by enthusiasts and artists. With such a trend, there is also a product provided with a mode for correcting an image captured by a digital camera to an image as imaged with a toy camera. According to a toy camera, deformation and blur frequently occur in a captured image as compared with a general product. Accordingly, in a toy camera mode in a digital camera, a captured image which originally has a high quality is corrected to an image with a lower ambient light quantity.
In such a toy camera mode, it is necessary to perform processing of lowering brightness in accordance with position information from an image center on a captured image signal. However, if a part of an image is extracted after correcting brightness in accordance with the position information from the image center in the same manner as in the image from which the extraction is not performed, the ambient light quantity is differently lowered as compared with an image from which the extraction is not performed. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a desired optical effect when trimming processing and digital zooming processing are performed. When the center position of an image after the extraction is different from the center position of the image before the extraction due to the trimming processing, in particular, an image in which the center position is deviated is obtained if a part of the image is extracted after performing the same correction as that for the image from which the extraction is not performed.
In addition, when deformation instead of brightness is corrected so as to be greater in accordance with the position information from the image center in the same way as a toy camera mode, the optical effect by the correction becomes different from that in the image before the extraction in the same manner if a part of the image is extracted after the correction. There is a technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-296031.